Fusion?
by Yamcha Flare
Summary: Cell comes to earth in revenge of his friend Koola. Cell is much stronger than Gohan and Piccolo.How will they stop him?


Dragon Ball Ultimate Ki  
Saga 2-Fusion?  


  
  
Gohan and Piccolo are out in the middle of no where training hard, Gohan is 13 now and VERY strong, his power level is thought to be around 933,000 without ssj. Piccolos power level is thought to be about 955,000. The two are out in an open plane giving it everything they got. Gohan fires a ki beam at Piccolo, Piccolo deflects it, Gohan yells "Kiai" causing the ki beam to dissappear in air, Gohan and Piccolo bolth going hand to hand but Gohan pumps his hand out and puts up a ki sheild, then he flips behind Piccolo and back kicks him, Gohan Spins around and Hammers Piccolo down. Piccolo falling fast looks up and eye beams Gohan causing Gohan to flip back. Piccolo catches himself before hitting the ground and powers up! "Special beam Cannon FIRE!" Piccolo yells and fires it at Gohan, Gohan attempts to dodge but gets hit in the arm, Gohan falls fast flipping in air. Gohan powers up what he can and fires a kamehameha at Piccolo, Piccolo gets hit and jerks back giving Gohan time to to charge. Gohan Fires a dodonpa at Piccolo, Piccolo gets hit. Gohan flies at Piccolo but Piccolo sees him and eye beams him, follows up with a makosen and keeps firering, then Piccolo fires shogekiha. Explosions all over Gohan he lands on his hands and knees, panting. Piccolo lands by Gohan. "You put up a good fight to bad its over" Piccolo says. "What do you mean its over?" Gohan replies. Piccolo grins and holds his palm foward, his other hand gripping his wrist for support he fires bakurikimaha at Gohan causing a HUGE explosion and making Gohan fall. Piccolo feeds Gohan a senzu and helps him up. Piccolo drinks some water from his water bottle and lets Gohan have a little water too. Just then Piccolo and Gohan sense tremendous ki heading their way. "Piccolo do you feel that power? Its feels tremendously strong!" Says Gohan. Piccolo nods and looks in the direction of the power heading towards them. With a blink of an eye 2 giant kamehameha blasts are infront of Gohan And Piccolo. They bolth dodge to the side and fly in the direction of the blasts. While on there way Gohan And Piccolo can no longer sense the power, they stop and look around. Just then Cell appears behind them and hammers them bolth down. Gohan and Piccolo bolth hit the ground hard and look up to see Cell. "WHAT!? Cell gggrrrr i thought you were dead!" says Piccolo. "Well i knew a handy technique called regeneration, a technique that my good friend Koola had taught me before he was killed here." "That means Koola is alive again...." Gohan says. Cell replies "Exactly. Thats is how i was informed that he was beaten, he himself told me. He also told me his dear brother Freeza was destroyed." "Yes he was Yamcha had him beat but he let Goku finish him, and im the one who killed Koola" says Gohan. "You, a weak sayain defeat the great Koola? Well then ill have to destroy you first, you must be the strongest" says Cell. "No hes not" says Piccolo "I am the second strongest being on the planet, a little stronger than him. So how bout we cut the chat and start this?" "Its your life youll be loosing so lets." Says Cell. Piccolo and Cell jump at each other and go at it, moving super fast Gohan can barly keep up with them. Piccolo is getting pummeled by Cell, punched, kicked, hammered, ki beamed, uppercutter, kneed, elbowed. Gohan stands back and charges up chobakuretsumaha. Piccolo gets hammered and falls. When Gohan sees Piccolo out of the way he fires the blast at Cell nailing him. Gohan flies to Piccolo while the explosion is around Cell. Gohan takes out 2 pairs of fusion earings. "Piccolo while you were fighting Cell i used an old scouter to test Cells pwer level, the scouter exploded at 6 million. So his power level cant be much higher than that, so we can use the earing to fuse togethor and combine out power levels, this way we will have a power level of 11,957,000, definatley enough to beat Cell."  
"All those match problems paid off dident they Gohan." Piccolo replies. Gohan smiles and hands a pair of earings to Piccolo. They bolth put the earings on and fuse togethor forming the half namek, half human, pointy earred, super strong, 20 year old, Gohocillo!  
"What....what is this...what are you!?" Cell screams. "Whats going on.....gggrrrr never mind ill just defeat you easy anyway. My power level is at 10 million and from what i heard from your discussion, your not much stronger than me anyway, so prepare to die!" Cell fires a ki beam at Gohocillo, "KIAI" Gohocillo yells, causing the ki beam to dissappear. "GGRRRR" Cell growls and charges up fireing genocide attack at Gohocillo.  
Gohocillo spreads his arms and forms a ki barrier enough to block the beams. "What is going on what is this!" Screams Cell. "What are you!?" "I am the protector of all races, the one he saves those evil and good, the giant sun in morning, the moon at night, the body guard of all things dead and living, i am the hope of the universe! I am Gohocillo, the one who will defeat you and all the evil causing terror, and im sorry....but your time is up in the dimension, prepare to die, for today will be your last." Cell says nothing he just floats there, stunned. Gohocillo zanzokens and appears behind Cell, he kicks him up, hammers him down, grabs his neck, bends him over, knees his back, flips him over, slams him down, punches his neck, elbows his stomach, knees his ribs, jump kicks him, eye lazers him, punches his face in, and chops his neck, all within 5 seconds.   
Gohocillo throws Cell down, Cell tries to get up but Gohocillo uses akumaitokosen on Cell, causing the evil in his heart to expand making his heart explode, killing Cell. Gohocillo digs a hole and burries Cell. "He was foolish, but i see why he would do such a thing. He wanted to take over and rool, just like the half of me called Piccolo." Gohocillo takes the earings off and turns back into Gohan and Piccolo. Silently the look at where they burried Cell. They turn and fly off to tell the rest of the Z Warriors about the battle, and Gohocillo.  



End file.
